


Outcasts

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Caring Derek, Drunk Lydia, Dydia, F/M, and her place in the pack, lydia grieves allison, they connect on lonliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dydia Angst.</p><p>It's the first pack meeting she misses. Instead, she gets drunk and dances alone to Beyonce. That's until Derek the party crasher finds her. </p><p>Or,</p><p>Derek knows she's broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcasts

Lydia knew it was pack night. Like every Wednesday, they would gather at Derek's loft at 7pm to talk about things. She'd been to all of them so far, even with food poisoning and migraines, she still dragged herself over to the cold building to talk with her friends about anything 'suspicious'. She would only be wallowing in self-pity and grief if she didn't go to them, anyway. But it was 7:30pm now, and she'd officially decided she was going to give it a miss.

She was pissed off, to be honest. It had been 6 months since Allison's death and the only one who'd given her any sort of comfort was Derek; and even then it was only a 'I hope you're okay'. Even Stiles, damn Stiles, had seemingly forgotten about her. He had the coyote now, who, evidently, was appearing at said pack meetings. Although she felt sick at the thought, she'd been replaced by a prettier version of her who wasn't insane.

She knew they'd be wondering where she is, but she also knew they'd only spare a two second thought to it. It had been half an hour and nobody had so much as sent a text.

So she pushed everything aside and put on some dance music as loud as it would go. Her bare feet slapped their way across the marble floor. She only had a pair of short, fabric grey shorts and a black tank top on. She may not have heels or a dress, but she still looked cute. Even in her depression, she dressed to feel hot. Because whatever made you feel confident, was what was most sexy on you. That's what her mom used to say. Natalie Martin was away in Berlin or something, and had been for a month now. So of course, every night she'd been drinking a glass of red wine and swearing to her hearts content. Tonight was no exception.

Lydia grabbed a glass before thinking carefully. Why waste a glass? She grabbed the bottle of vodka and took a sip from the bottle. She scowled but if there was one thing Lydia Martin could do, it was hold her liquor. Sauntering out of the kitchen she made her way to the living room to dance by herself. Swaying her hips to the music, every now and then she'd take another swig out of the bottle. Alcohol turned her into a stripper apparently, as the moves got more and more sexual. Her hands were roaming over her chest when someone knocked on the window. She screamed, dropping the bottle.

"Fuck!" She yelled, dropping to her knees to pick up the drink. Derek stood at the window, with a raised eyebrow. She made an 'ugh' sound then jogged through the kitchen to the front door.

The creepy creeper was stood only in a burgundy t-shirt that clung to him in all the right places. The jeans Scott and Kira made him buy were incredibly hot, too. And, surprisingly, he was wearing the Timberland boots Lydia had bought him for Christmas. All together he was a sight for sore eyes, and it made Lydia slightly weak. But that was probably just the vodka.

"Uh, Lydia?" He said awkwardly, looking slightly concerned.

"Wolfman! Do come in." She grinned, stepping aside and holding her arm out.

Derek had seen her dancing through the window, and laughed to himself. He wanted to knock on the door but judging by the deafeningly loud Beyonce she wouldn't hear it. Even with those Banshee ears. So, instead, he approached the window to knock. But he didn't manage it however, because he got distracted by her hands sliding up her neck and burying into her hair. She could dance, he'd give her that. She proceeded to drink from the bottle and drag her hand back down, over her chest. That made Derek knock. He couldn't let her get alcohol poisoning by herself. Her face was priceless, absolute horror. Then she span in the opposite direction to jog into the other room. Soon enough, she was smiling lazily at the door. Her eyes roamed down him and back up again, which made Derek slightly embarrassed. He was well aware that he had the shoes she'd bought him on. And it may or may not have been on purpose. She welcomed him in with a complete 'I'm so drunk' look on her face.

Her house was freezing, and dust covered almost every surface. The last time he'd been in her house it was impeccably clean and shiny. That was a year ago. Before Allison. He knew her bestfriends death had ruined her. He'd watched it happen. She was head strong though, and had kept it all bottled up. He fucking hated the pack for it. Nobody, including himself, had ever been interested in her the past 6 months. It was like the second Malia came into the picture, she was gone. He loved Malia, she was his cousin after all, but she wasn't nearly worth what Lydia was worth. It wasn't an equal replacement.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him through the kitchen and into the living room. Then she dropped him and curled up onto the sofa, her chin resting on her knees. "What brings you here?" She asked, looking incredibly innocent and young. The dance music ended and suddenly a Lana Del Rey song came on. Figures.

Derek cleared his throat. "When Allison died, I knew you were breaking. You needed support, and nobody gave you it. Sometimes, I'd come to your house to check up on you. Every single damn time you'd be crying. I was desperate to comfort you. But I didn't; and I fucking hate myself for that. Then, when Malia came along, I saw it. You broke. The elastic band was stretched too far and you snapped. You were a box that had the word fragile plastered on it, and so many people have not handled you with care. And I can't apologize enough for being one of those people, Lydia." He said softly, his face sincere. Lydia stared at him, unmoved. Her eyes were glossed over however, and then one tear fell over the edge and ran down her cheek. She suddenly took a deep breath in and swallowed.

"I'm fucking empty, Derek." She rasped out. Derek furrowed his brows in confusion. "I don't expect you to understand, but-"

"What do you mean, 'don't expect you to understand'? I am the  _only_ one that could possibly understand what it feels like to lose everyone. You've lost your two boyfriends, your bestfriend, mother, father and the one boy that kept you grounded. I know what that feels like, Lydia. Jesus, please don't ever think you're too ruined to talk to me." Derek interrupted, a hand placed on her knee. Her cheeks were wet with tears now, and she kept opening and closing her mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry." She choked, putting her hand over his. She went to take a sip from the bottle, but Derek used his remaining arm to snatch it off of her.

"Are you serious?" He asked, holding the bottle up to her.

"What did you expect? I'd be all cozied up in here with a book and homework? Well you're fucking wrong." She said with an upturned lip, snatching her hand back. His heart broke a little bit at the sight of the once strong girl in front of him. She'd been screwed up and thrown away by the pack. Derek dropped to his knees in front of her and placed his hands around both of her ankles. Her disgusted look collapsed and was replaced with a completely broken expression. She buried both her hands in her hair and whimpered.

"Look at me. I was once so secure, I knew where I was going in life and was well on my way to getting there. Now look. I'm useless." She whispered, Derek probably wouldn't have heard it over the sniffing if it wasn't for his enhanced hearing. Her tears were an overwhelming scent and it made Derek want to drop his head into her lap; so he did. She stiffened slightly but it eased when she realized he meant no harm. She laughed once, void of humour.

"Look at us." She sighed. Derek smiled, mainly at the way she said 'us'.

"The lonely ones." He mumbled into her legs.

"The outcasts." She whispered.


End file.
